


Hold Me Now

by elance (amyfortuna)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-22
Updated: 2002-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/elance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark meet, many years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Now

I walk the lines between pain and passion when I look at you. You are the embodiment of everything I wanted to be and to do. You are all I ever dreamed of. I wanted to be you - Superman, flying above a world of hurt and rescuing breaking souls.

I wanted to be you, Clark Kent, with relatively easy moral choices, living in a world where right and wrong don't consist of "don't get caught." There is still such a thing as black and white for you. For me it's all one uniform grey, and no one choice is better or more "right" than another. Profit is all that matters.

It occurs to me that I have become just like - if not more than just like - my father. And this does not make me tremble with anger, as it would have once. It makes me proud. I'm more "cruel" than my father ever was. I've done more than my father ever dreamed of. Lionel Luthor was a simple-minded peasant beside me.

I wish he was here to see what I've done. I'm no longer the failure of a son he once thought of when he thought of Lex Luthor.

Let go of me, Clark. Remember those days. Remember Smallville, when I looked at you with my heart in my eyes and you blushed and looked away.

Stop.

Clark.

Do not walk away. Not like that.

You would not hold me then.

Hold me now.


End file.
